The Seven Years of Trial
by Kate Potter
Summary: This story is about what actually happened to Harry during the time when he vanished in The Disappearance of Harry Potter
1. Prologue

Title: Harry Potter and the Seven Years of Trial: Prologue  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This story is based seven years after the ending of The Disappearance  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Prologue  
  
Harry Potter had been missing for seven years; everyone had given up hope of ever seeing him again. Harry wasn't the only one to disappear during Voldemort's second coming, Karl Vagstav, he had gone missing just shortly before the N.E.W.T's had been taken six years ago.  
  
Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley had married four years ago, Hermione worked with the Ministry's Development of New Spells and Fred was working as the Ambassador of the British Ministry of Magic; Sirius had been acquitted and was now teaching at Hogwarts. Professor Minerva McGonagall had become Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor Severus Snape was still the Potions teacher, the list could go on how people have done in the seven years, so I will continue to tell the tale.  
  
A/N: I know it is short but Chapter One should be up as soon I can get it on the computer from my laptop.  
  
Please Review  
  
Thanks  
  
Kate Potter 


	2. Explosion in Diagon Alley and Flying Men

Title: Harry Potter and the Seven Years of Trial: Chapter 1  
  
Author name: Kate Potter  
  
Author email: buffysummersangel@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Sub Category: Mystery  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This story is based seven years after the ending of The Disappearance  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Doctor Williams belongs to me!!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione Weasley walked slowly twisting her wedding ring around her finger (as if something was going to happen) towards the building in which she worked.  
  
As she approached Quality Quidditch Supplies, a loud explosion rocked through Diagon Alley, Hermione was knocked to the ground, as she fell she saw a man shoot through the air only to hit the building opposite Gringotts Bank.  
  
Hermione got up and rushed to the man's side, seeing that he was unconscious. Hermione dragged the man into the nearest empty shop, and then she called for the emergency services, also she called Fred to tell him what had happened and that she was alright.  
  
All at once the street seemed to be full of people, trying to see what had happened and also the medi-wizards and witches trying to help those in need. Hermione called out to one of the medics to come and have a look at the man, Hermione preceded to tell the medic what she had seen.  
  
Hermione was taken along with all with all the other wounded to St. Mungos Hospital. When they reached the hospital the man that Hermione had found was rushed in the opposite direction to where they were leading her.  
  
As Hermione had got caught in the blast that flatten Quality Quidditch Supplies, she was suffering from shock and cuts and bruises. She had been far enough away from the blast, not too have gotten injured too seriously, but close enough to have gotten caught in the shockwave.  
  
When Hermione was waiting for any information about the man she had found, Fred came rushing into the hospital and straight into Hermione's arms. "Hermione are you alright?" enquired Fred "yes I am, but the man I found wasn't as lucky as I was" replied Hermione.  
  
At this point a man in a white coat came up to Hermione and said "Mrs Weasley, would you like to come with me, it's about the man you found. I need to ask you some questions about the circumstances that you found him in and if you can shed any light on his identity." "Gladly" answered Hermione, "but Doctor, I don't think I have ever seen him before in my life".  
  
The Doctor led Hermione through the hospital towards the singles rooms that St. Mungos' offered for patients that were really important or ones that were badly injured/seriously ill. As they walked along the corridor leading to the unknown man's room, the Doctor asked Hermione what had occurred in Diagon Alley and what had happened to the man (whom they were now calling "Michael")  
  
Hermione told him what she saw, and heard from the blast at Quality Quidditch Supplies, to "Michael" shooting through the air and hitting the building opposite Gringotts bank, then her running over and pulling him into the nearest shop, where she called the medi-wizards and her husband about the blast.  
  
They entered the room in which the Doctor's had placed "Michael". All they saw was the man lying on the bed still unconscious. Hermione walked over to the bed, with Fred following behind her. Hermione stopped as she reached the head of the bed and looked down at the man led on the bed. Upon looking down at the man, for the first time of looking properly at his face, she was startled by the familiarity of the face.  
  
The man's black hair nearly covered the pillow on which his head was laying. As Hermione was gazing down at his face "Michael" started to stir, Hermione on instinct grabbed his hand to coax him to wake up (well after seeing Harry in the hospital wing was enough, for her to do things by instinct).  
  
"Michael's" eyes started to open, the first eye that was opened was bright emerald green. This gave Hermione a shock as she knew of only one person with eyes as green as that and he had been declared dead seven years ago, and then "Michael's" other eye opened and showed a vivid violet eye (one of those that she had not seen for just as much time as the person who had the green eyes).  
  
Hermione turned to Fred, who was watching her intently "Hermione, what is wrong?" Fred asked "Fred, do you see what I see and who does he remind you of?"  
  
Fred looked down at "Michael" and looked carefully at him, seeing the one violet eye and the emerald green eye. Then looked up at his wife and said to her "he reminds me of two people, one I was at school when he arrived and the other arrived when you were in your last year."  
  
Fred turned to the Doctor, who was still stood in the doorway of the room. "Doctor, if records of a person could be produced could you then, determine who the person is?" Doctor Williams thought for a moment, and then replied "I suppose it is possible, if we have the records of a particular person, if we have an unidentified person, we then can use the records to find out who they are"  
  
"Right, I will contact Madam Pomfrey of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, for the sets of records" Fred told the Doctor, before heading out of the door to send an owl to Madam Pomfrey for the records.  
  
A/N: I hope this makes up for the short prologue!!!!!!!! Please read and Review I will be sooooooooo grateful.  
  
Thanks  
  
Kate Potter 


End file.
